Reversal of Fate
by singerme
Summary: A rethinking of the 15th season episode 'Chato'. What if the roles had been reversed and Chato had taken Kitty, instead of Matt taking Mora?
1. Chapter 1

Reversal of Fate

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had than that.

**Author's Note: This follows the Season 15 episode 'Chato', original air date 09/14/1970. Written by Paul F Edwards, Directed by Vincent McEveety. I have used dialogue from the episode, in some cases verbatim, and in some cases slightly altered. A lot of the action from the episode is also described here.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

"Matt!"

Matt's head jerked up. That was Kitty's voice. Looking across the vast expanse of sand and rock he saw nothing in these untamed mountains of New Mexico, but he knew she was there. Somewhere. But how? She was supposed to be home, safe, in Dodge.

"Matt!" She called again. "Please Matt!"

He scanned the area around him. There above him, just behind some rocks, he caught a flash of red, then black. Chato stood up, pulling Kitty out in front of him. "You give me your guns, Lawman, agree to go home, and your woman can go with you."

Matt shook his head. Still not understanding how Kitty got out there, or how Chato had gotten a hold of her. It didn't matter though. Somehow, Matt had to get Kitty back and Chato under arrest.

Matt saw Kitty looking back behind him as though she saw something frightening. "Matt, look out behind you!" she suddenly screamed for his safety.

Matt glanced behind him, curious as to what Kitty was looking at. Hikirias! Whirling around, he threw himself to the ground and began firing at the riders, as they fired back. Dimly he was aware that Chato was firing as well, and wondered exactly who he was firing at.

When the last rider fell, Matt regained his feet and spun back around. His heart came to a stand still. Kitty was lying on the ground, Chato at her side. A bright red stain standing out starkly, against the white shirtwaist she had on. "Chato!" he screamed raising his rifle, certain that the man had shot Kitty.

But before Matt could even take aim, Chato had his rifle aimed squarely at Matt's heart. "I did not shoot her, Lawman. But she is hurt bad. She needs medicine."

"Let me have her Chato." Matt yelled. "I'll get her to a doctor."

Chato shook his head; his rifle did not move an inch. "No Lawman," he said. "Without my help, you can not leave this place. The Hikiria's would kill you before you got anywhere near the medicine she needs."

Matt stood still for a moment, realizing the renegade was right. He lowered his rifle but did not drop it. "What do you have in mind?" he asked. His gaze returning to Kitty's pale face, as she lay there bleeding into the rocky ground.

"I will help you get through this land, help you take her to the medicine. You give me your gun, and agree to go home once she is safe. Okay, Lawman?"

Matt considered his options and realized with Kitty's life at stake, he had none. "Alright," he finally agreed, "but if she doesn't make it, if she dies, all bets are off. You understand me, Chato? I will come back after you if she dies."

Chato looked at the grievously wounded woman then back at her man. "It is agreed."

MKMKMKMKMKMK

They traveled some distance, Kitty sitting behind Matt, holding onto him with what little strength she had. Matt reined in when he felt her grasp of his arm weaken. "How far is it to the river?" he asked.

"We will be there by dawn." Chato answered, glancing at the wounded woman leaning against the law man's back and shivering despite the heavy blanket wrapped around her.

"We'll have to cross it to get her to the Ansonia station." Matt said, as he gently reached for her hand and held it tightly against him.

Chato thought about that. "To cross the river is not easy there. The Hikiria will be fast, they know we can not cross by day. But there is a place. If we come there unseen, we will be safe and your woman can rest."

Matt nodded and kicked his horse into a trot, following Chato as he led the way.

They rode further up into the mountains, and further away from the river, but for some reason Matt trusted Chato. He had a sense about the man. Chato really wasn't as blood thirsty as his reputation portrayed him.

Chato finally pulled to a stop. "Up there," he pointed to a cave set back into the mountain. "We can stay there until dark."

Matt nodded as Chato dismounted and came up beside him, reaching out to take Kitty from him, so that he could dismount.

Matt relinquished her for only as long as it took to reach the ground, before pulling her back into his strong arms and carrying her briskly into the cave.

Chato turned to the horses and pulled off Matt's bedroll, saddlebags, and canteens. Depositing them at the mouth of the cave, he looked up when Matt came to claim them. "I will be back in a moment. I need to hide the horses."

Matt nodded and went back into the cave. Gently he lifted Kitty's head, and placed his bedroll under it for a pillow.

Kitty was conscious, but he could see she was in a great deal of pain. She reached for Matt's hand. "I'm sorry for yelling like that, Matt." She said. "But I was afraid."

Matt shook his head. "Your warning saved me." He said, as he took her hand in his, softly stroking it with his thumb.

"Chato." She pressed. "He's smart. Strong. He could kill you."

Matt tenderly kissed her forehead and brushed a strand of her hair back. He was amazed at how she was afraid for him, when she was the one hurt and in pain. "Don't worry, honey. You sleep. Tonight we're gonna get you to a doctor."

Kitty looked sadly up at him. "Matt, if I should die…."

"Sshh…" he calmed her. "You will not die, Kitty. You won't die. You just close your eyes and sleep. It's going to be alright."

Kitty nodded and settled back against the bedroll, but she remained awake, watching him.

Matt finally left her side and went to stand beside Chato, at the mouth of the cave. A brief conversation and they settled on a plan. They would leave at dark, and try to make it across the river. It would not be easy, and they still stood a chance of being shot, but there was no other way.

Matt offered to take the first watch. Chato nodded and disappeared back into the cave, kneeling beside the woman with hair of fire. "How bad is it?" He asked.

She ignored the question and but looked up earnestly at him. "Chato, listen to me." She said urgently. "You won't break your word to Matt, will you? He trusted you, for me. For my sake he has given you his life. Please don't betray him."

Chato nodded. "He has my word. But when you are safe, he must leave. If he does not, I will kill him."

Kitty swallowed hard and nodded. "Then I hope I don't die. If I don't, he won't come back here."

"I hope not as well." Chato said. "For all of our sakes."

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Matt was standing down a ways from the cave, trying for any glimpse of the bandits that he knew was there, when he heard the sound of moccasined feet, softly approaching.

Chato was there. "It is time. I will get the horses. You should wake her now."

Matt nodded, and turned to walk back to the cave.

"Lawman."

Matt looked back at Chato, just as he tossed Matt's rifle to him as well as Matt's handgun.

"You might need these, Lawman." Chato said, pivoted, then walked away.

Matt understood Chato's meaning. They would be parting ways as soon as they crossed the river. Whether Kitty lived or died, the next time the two men saw each other, it would be looking over the barrel of a gun. He turned again and went into the cave.

Kneeling beside Kitty, he gently called her name, caressing her cheek, until she opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Kitty, it's time now. We're going to leave, and get you to a doctor."

Kitty blinked back tears as she looked at Matt. "I'm afraid Matt." She whispered. "Why did this have to happen? It's so hard."

Matt gently thumbed away the tears that had escaped. "Don't be afraid, Honey. It'll be alright."

She turned her head away for a moment. Matt carefully pulled her up into his embrace, brushing her forehead with his lips. "What ever happens, Kitty." He told her. "Remember this. We're together, and that's all that matters."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Reversal of Fate Conclusion

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

After jumping two of the renegades keeping guard along the water's edge, Matt and Chato rode out of the mountains and down to the river. Kitty sat in front of Matt, his arms wrapped around her. Once they reached the river, the men rode in to the deepest part, then climbed off, leaving Kitty on Buck and slumped over the horse's neck. Matt kept one hand on his horse and the other on Kitty.

There were still many eyes watching them, as they swam beside the horses down the middle of the river. Eerie calls were heard echoing off of the canyon walls and the hair on Matt's head was standing on end, as chilling cries sounded in reply. Though it was dark, they weren't invisible and the Hikirias wanted them to know it.

When they finally reached a shallow part of the river, they steered the horses towards the opposite bank. The men walked along the side of their horses, using them as cover. Kitty clung tightly to Buck with what little strength she had. Once they reached a certain spot, Matt slapped the rump of his horse. "Kitty, go!" He yelled, as he and Chato ran to the shelter of some nearby rocks. With the last of her strength, Kitty clung to Buck as he carried her to safety.

The men crouched for only a few minutes, looking up at the hundreds of Hikiria warriors watching from atop the mountain. Chato looked at Matt. "We are safe." He said solemnly.

Without another word, Chato jumped on his horse and Matt climbed on behind him. They rode in the direction Kitty had gone, finding her not too far away. She had fallen off of Buck, and was lying unconscious on the ground. The big buckskin stood nearby munching grass.

Since they were no longer in danger from the Hikirias, they decided to wait till morning. Kitty's wound had started bleeding again and she was beginning to show signs of an infection setting in. She would need the rest.

The next morning, Matt sat beside Kitty watching her sleep, as Chato approached from behind him with a filled canteen. "You should leave soon." He advised.

Matt nodded. "I know." He took the canteen and lifted Kitty up slightly, tilting the canteen to her mouth. A couple of sips were all she could manage. Matt tenderly laid her back down. Closing her eyes, she drifted back off to sleep.

Matt looked lovingly down at her. "She's the good in me." He said softly, sadly. "If there is good. I know you don't know me Chato, or my reasons for doing things. But I do have reasons, good reasons, I always thought. But now…."

"A man does what he has to, Lawman." Chato said frankly. "You're badge dictated your actions, as my history, the history of my people, dictated mine. The women we love, have no part in that. I should not have taken your woman." He gave Matt a level stare. "It was wrong of me to use her, to get to you. For that I am sorry."

Matt didn't answer for a moment, as Chato rose and walked a few paces away.

Kitty stirred and reached for him. "Matt," she moaned. Matt could see the pain in her eyes.

Reaching over, he lightly caressed her face. "Kitty, it's going to be alright. I'm going to get you to the doctor, and you're going to be fine."

Kitty looked at him hopefully. "Then we'll go home again?"

Matt nodded. "Home." Was all he could muster.

"Children." Kitty moaned. "Matt, I wish I could have given you children. If we'd had more time or together longer, I'd given you a child."

Matt shook his head. "You've been everything to me, Kitty. I didn't need anything else. I will never need anything else but you."

"If I don't make it, Matt…"

"Sshh," Matt stilled her. "You'll make it. You're my life, Kitty. You have to."

Chato stood off to the side, watching the two. Matt could only guess at what the renegade was thinking, but he supposed it had something to do with being grateful; it wasn't his woman lying there on the ground.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

The ride into the army station wasn't long, but Kitty had lost consciousness long before they made it. Pensively Matt stood by while the army surgeon examined her.

"Later on tonight, after that bullet comes out, if we can beat the fever, she has a good chance." The doctor finally said.

Matt took off his hat and coat and settled down to wait. Several hours later, when the doctor thought she might be strong enough to endure the surgery, he began to operate. Matt couldn't bear to watch. He paced over to a small window and stood looking out, praying for her life.

Kitty lightly moaned. The doctor paused for a moment and looked over at the Marshal, seeing the alarm in his eyes, echoing his own. Kitty moaned again then stopped.

The doctor removed the probe he was using to find the bullet, swiftly checked for a heartbeat then checked her pupils. Grasping her wrist he tried one last time to find a pulse. Finally, sadly, he looked up to the grieving man before him. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. "She's dead."

Matt stood, breathless for a moment, staring at first the doctor, then Kitty's lifeless form on the table.

"Nooooooo!" he screamed, sitting straight up in bed, sweat covering his body, and his breath coming out in gasps.

"Matt," Kitty was beside him, running her cool hands over his panting chest. "Matt, are you okay?"

Matt looked over at her in terror for a moment, before it dawned on him, it wasn't real. It was just a dream. It wasn't Kitty that had died; it was Chato's woman, Mora.

Desperately trying to calm his ragged breathing, he reached over and pulled Kitty tightly into his arms. "Oh God, Kitty." He moaned. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kitty said nothing for a moment, though Matt was holding her so tight it was making breathing difficult. Finally he released her. "You want to tell me about it?" she asked, love and understanding in her tone and gaze.

Matt shook his head then just as quickly nodded. "I… I had a dream. A nightmare really. About what happened in New Mexico. I dreamed things were reversed and Chato had taken you, to draw me out, instead of the other way around. I dreamed you died, Kitty."

Kitty could feel him trembling beside her, and she reached up, cupping his face so he would look at her. "Matt, you've got to stop blaming your self for that woman's death. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know those Hikirias were out there, and you had to stop Chato. It was your job."

Matt shook his head. "It wasn't my job to involve an innocent woman, whose only crime was to love a man, Kitty." He took her hands from his face and held them tightly. "I couldn't have stood it, if that nightmare had been real. I know now how Chato must've felt. He loved her, Kitty, as much as I love you. "

"I believe he probably did, Matt. But he had to know that living the kind of life he did, was no good for him or her. He knew he was placing her in danger, just by what he did."

Matt's expression saddened even more. "Just like I know, that by wearing that badge, I'm putting you in danger. Don't you see, Kitty? Chato and I aren't that much different."

Kitty disagreed vehemently, "Matt, you are not like him. You are on the side of the good. You're not a murderer."

Matt shook his head. "That's not what my heart tells me."

Kitty took a deep breath, pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around him. "That's your head telling you that, Matt. Your heart knows, just like I do, that you are a good man. If you had've known how things would turn out, you might have done something different. But you didn't. You did the best you could, and in the end, that is all that is required of anyone."

Matt didn't reply and didn't move. Kitty's loving embrace was what he needed right then, more than anything.

Kitty held onto him until she felt him relax. Finally she pulled back from him a little, and looked up into his warm and grateful gaze. "Now," she smiled. "How about you lay back down here beside me, and get some rest."

Matt hesitated for a moment, then finally lay down and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, Kitty." He whispered. "I'm not sure what I would've done, if you hadn't been there when I woke up."

Kitty smiled against his chest, softly kissing him. "Let's hope you never have to find out, Cowboy." She murmured, as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

FINIS


End file.
